Next Contestent
by CurseYeCraig
Summary: KakaSaku, Sakura took a spare time job at club, and Kakashi is getting a little angry. Terrible summary, and my first fanfic. Don't be too harsh.


Title: Next Contestant

Rating/Warning: T, for language, suggestive themes. The usual.

Character/Pairing: KakaSaku

Summary: Sakura took a spare time job at a club, and Kakashi is getting a little angry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters, or "Next Contestant" by Nickelback

Note :**Bold=thought** _Italic=song_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse_

Kakashi sat in the back corner of the crowded club, in a small booth cascaded by shadow from the oversized stereo system. He watched out of his one eye, observing his former student, and now girlfriend, focusing on the short skirt slightly hiked up as she leaned over a table for an empty glass. **Oh boy, tonight is going to be fun.**

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

He took as sip of the glass of alcohol in his hand, long since forgetting what exactly it was as he scanned the club, spotting a least half a dozen candidates. Setting the glass back down, he cracked his knuckles, and let out a sigh. **This is going to be a long night.**

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

He followed one of the possibilities over to the DJ, and read his lips a he asked him about Her. The DJ wasn't facing him but he had a guess the reply didn't really matter, as the candidate turned his head to the girl in question. **Looks like he's first up.**

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

He watched as Candidate number one walked over to Her, offering her a drink, with a smug smile adorning his face. She smiled as she politely declined, and after a moment blushed at something Kakashi assumed was a compliment or cheap pick-up line. The boy got closer to her, and Kakashi slowly rose from his seat and made his way over. **Here we go.**

_Here comes the next contestant_

Kakashi stepped up behind the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned to face him, looking like he was a tough guy until he realized who it was behind him. **That's right, buddy.**

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

The boy quietly left the area, and the patrons were none the wiser. Kakashi as quickly as he was there was then gone, back to his hidden booth. He once more scanned the room, and was surprised at what he noticed. **Forgot about them.**

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

Kakashi eased up a little as the women he was spying was taken into random conversation and went out of sight. But the calm was short-lived as he saw the new contender. **Look's like Round Two.**

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

He made his way up again, staring as a friendly signal from Her, turned to the new guy grabbing her in a place Kakashi deemed inappropriate. He tapped the new boy's back, and he turned with the same confidence the first did, and at the same time, showed the exact pale face at seeing who it was. **Ding Ding, Round Two.**

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

Once more, the defeated contender left, and Kakashi sat down, now gulping what was left of his drink, and took out his precious book. Hoping it would take his mind off the situation. But knowing it would give him no help. **Let's just get this night over with.**

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

He then spotted another boy make his way toward her. He sighed for the umpteenth time. **Damn.**

_Here comes the next contestant_

He, for what he was going to make the final time, walked up to his girl and the new dude, and again got his attention. He cracked his knuckles as he stared down the new one. **You asked for it, punk!**

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

He lost control this time, as he smashed the boy's nose with a strong fist. The half conscious shinobi lay on the tiled floor, but was quickly lifted, and dragged to the door, and with chakra enhanced muscles Kakashi threw him out of the club. **She is not working here anymore.**

_There goes the next contestant_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Review if you want, my first fanfic, so try not to be too harsh.

And I was thinking of putting Genma in this story, but decided against it, but since when did he become a perv, I mean did I miss a manga chapter, or an episode, if you got the answer plz tell!!


End file.
